Mary's Book Bonfire
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Mary and New Farmer Mitchel were about to enjoy a pleasant day in the library when Mary mentions a new shipment of books. Apparently, the pair unravel a dark secret, which forces a desperate action: to hold a book burning!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harvest Moon; however, Mitchel is my character. Furthermore, the names of the books in this story are refferenced from a game called Fire Emblem; some of which are refferences from Norse Mythology. So I don't know whether or not that copyright ultimatley belongs to Fire Emblem, or to Norse Mythology in general._

**Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town**

**Mary's Book Bonfire**

One random day in peaceful Mineral Town, the meek and humble Mary was busy tending her precious library when the new farmer bust through the door.

He had short, raven-black hair and gleaming ocean blue eyes. He wore a big blue jean jacket over a crimson shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a bandana with a red flame design around his neck. He grinned quite ecstatically as he proudly carried his new "attack chicken" named Ruby in his arms.

"Yo, Mary! How's it hanging?" he proclaimed proudly. "I just got my first chicken, and I decided to name her Ruby! Isn't that sweet?"

The quiet young Librarian nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes. She's quite cute, to be honest."

The raven-haired farmer gently released Ruby on the ground as he spied an unfamilair box by Mary's side.

"Say... what'cha got there?" Mitchel asked curiously.

"Oh, this? A new shipment of books arrived from who-knows where, and I'm about ready to record them and place them on the second floor!" Mary explained.

"New books? This should be interesting..." Mitchel said thoughtfully.

He then took a look inside the box and noticed all the new books had dark violet covers with a fancy blank design on them. On the upper hand of each book was fancy gold text spelling out different words or names.

"Yeah... really interesting. I've never seen books like these before." Mitchel said with discomfort.

Mary eyed each book in delight as she took them from their boxed imprisonment. "They must be real treasures. I have a feeling they were written in olden times, and to see such ancient books still intact is a marvel!" she somehow cried in a soft voice.

As soon as Mary removed a few books, Mitchel decided to read the words written on the cover of a few of them.

"Hmm... Flux, Luna, Nosferatu, Fenrir, and Eshrigerkal? What kinda language is that? This is getting creepy..." he confessed.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll all be explained when you read through to them. Maybe it holds the accounts of an ancient culture, or possibly even their folk tales!" she said aloud in a hopeful voice.

"Or maybe it's a book of curses..." Mitchel said half-jokingly.

"Now, come on! You know there's no such things as "magic" and curses" Mary giggled as she heard her friend's comment.

"Of course, life would be pretty interesting if such things existed." Mitchel grinned.

Mary nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that WOULD be really neat." she confessed.

She then grabbed a book and felt the urge to look through it.

"I think I'll read this one called "Flux", first. Somehow, it cries "introduction" to me" she said as she opend up the cover.

Apparently, the first page consisted entirely of runes, but this didn't hinder Mary one bit, because she happened to learn how to read the cryptic text from another book. Mitchel was also barely phased by this, mostly because he also studied how read to runes during his life in the city, and also because he thought it was just plain cool.

After the eager reader uttered the first page of text out loud, the book itself glowed in an eerie light, and in a matter of moments, an enormous black sphere enveloved a nearby window and shattered it to pieces.

Upon seeing the unusual phenomen at work, the pair of friends stared in shock of such destruction, as Ruby ran and clucked around in a panic.

"Wh-What the heck?"

"Ah...wah..."

Mitchel turned his head and looked at the book in Mary's eyes. He recalled the mysterious glowing that occured earlier and reached a sudden conclusion.

"That... That book is evil!" he cried. "THOSE books are evil!" he shouted.

"What? Books? THESE books? Evil? Why would you ever say that?" Mary cried as she quivered in fear.

"Mary! I saw something strange go on with that book after you read that first page, and then the window shattered with that black orb! That CAN'T be a coincidence!" Mitchel shouted.

Poor Mary remained silence.

"Evil Books? Dark Magic? That can't be possible! Books wouldn't intentionally hurt a fly! Sure, they could be USED to hurt a fly... or people... or my glasses... but these precious inanimate objects don't possess the will to hurt things! How can these be?" she thought in a panic.

"Come on! You can't deny what just happened! And we can't afford reading the other books as well! It might cause an uproar, or even destroy us! I don't even want to think about one of us becoming obsessed with these dark books that we eventually get bewitched by the evil powers, and thus causing us to go on a rampage and drain the life force of others until we're confident we can summon dragons from another realm and bring Armagedon unto our world!" Mitchel cried.

Mary blinked in surprise. "Wow... that was a mouthfull... and I think you like fantasy way too much..."

"Well, apparently, all that "Magic" jazz is true if you just read a spell that decimates windows!" Mitchel argued.

"Then... what... what do you suppose we do?" Mary asked hestiantly.

"WE MUST DESTROY THESE BOOKS AT ALL COSTS! THEY'LL BE THE END OF US ALL IF THEY FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS!" Mitchel announced.

"N-no... that's too cruel! Books are still books after all!" Mary cried out desperatley as tears fell from her sorrowful eyes.

"No... it would much crueler if we let some madman fulfill their insane ambitions with these things, let alone allow an inocent child to destroy an entire city as he tries to complete the books." Mitchel explained in a sensitive.

"But... I just can't ruin books... I can't even stand it when a book's spine is carelessly ruined." Mary confessed.

Mitchel nodded understandingly. "I see. I wouldn't want to cause you that sort of pain. But then... our only hope is to enlist the aid of the citizens." he proposed.

Mary glared at the excited farmer in horror as Mitchel raised his fist in a dynamic post.

"Mary! In order to save our village, nay, the entire world, we shall hold a special book-burning in Rose Square Tommorow Night!" he cried.

The poor librarian simply crawled in a corner and continued to cry her eyes out as Mitchel's body trembled with excitment.

The peculiar farmer then turned his head towards his frightened chicken and glared with intensity in his eyes. "Ruby! You understand the signficance of this great endevear, right?"

Upon hearing her owner's voice, the spooked chicken immediatley halted in its tracks and stared right at his face. Surprisingly, the chicken gave a nod along with a resolute cluck.

"I'm glad to see you have my back on this, Ruby!" Mitchel said in a grateful tone.

Meanwhile, poor Mary was still crawled up in a ball as she pondered the plight of the dark books.

"Why must these books be sacrificed to preserve the workd?" she thought to herself.

In response to the poor librarian's sorrow, Mitchel rushed to her side and held her gently.

"I'm really sorry we have to do this, but it's for the best…" he told her softly.

The next day, an energetic Mitchel and a reluctant went to work on making fliers on the Book Burning they plan to hold at Rose Square. With each new paper invitation made, Mitchel had to rush back and comfort a sobbing Mary before they could move on with their arduous task. Eventually, they produced enough fliers for every member of Mineral Town; however, a few tear-stained fliers had to be disposed of due to its moisture.

The day after that, Mitchel had to force Mary out of the Library before advertising their questionable event to the public.

"…W-why do I have to help out with this, too? It's hard enough we planned this bonfire! Why do I have to help solicit the event?" Mary asked.

"Well… do you think the village would believe you're actually allowing this without your personal presence? With the way I am, the citizens would just think I'm trying to torture you with this gathering!" Mitchel explained.

Mary nodded slowly and reluctantly. "I suppose… that makes sense." She replied.

Finally, the two of them brought a box of fliers and went out to advertise the event. The first one to approach them was the curious Officer Harris.

The policeman grinned happily as he spied the youthful pair.

"Well, what do we have here?" Officer Harris said. "Are the two of you planning something to support the Library?" he asked.

Mitchel and Mary laughed nervously.

"Er, sort of…" Mitchel said uneasily before handing out a flier to the police man.

Officer Harris then started reading it aloud:

"Come one and all to Mineral Town's First Ever Book Burning! We provide the books and fire, while you provide the urge to burn! (You can bring your own books, too…)

Just Mosey on down to Rose Square at 6:00 P.M on Monday, and let the good time roll!

-Sanctioned By the Mineral Town Library.

-Release stress!

-Chill out by a warm fire!

-Socialize with others!

-Burn things!"

He then gave Mitchel and Mary a peculiar look.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Both Mitchel and Mary nodded their heads in unison.

Officer Harris then stroked his chin as he gazed at the youthful pair curiously.

"Somehow, this premise sounds highly suspicious... I hope there isn't some sort of mischevous agenda behind it..." he said while looking at Mitchel htreateningly.

"Uh, no sir! You can take Mary's word for it, too! She approved of it, of course!" Mitchel exclaimed.

Officer Harris then averted his eyes from the fun-loving pyro to the meek librarian.

"Is this young man putting you up to this in any way? Threats? Blackkmailing? Bribery?" You can go ahead and tell your friendly neighborhood policeman and I'll make sure this scumbag is taken care of!" he voiced with concern and confidence.

Both Mitchel and Mary gulped. There was something about the way he said it that was suspiciously flirtatious to the both of them.

"H-he's not not forcing me into this!" Mary stated with a shaky voice. "I-I... I'm honestly supporting it! I'll take responsiblity for it!"

Mitchel glared in shock behind Officer Haris' back.

"Wait! She didn't have to go that far!" he thought to himself.

Officer Harris nodded as he heard with Mary had to say.

"Very well, then. Since the Library's de facto proprietor has agreed to preside over the event, I'll allow it. However, playing with fire in any situation is always dangerous, so I will have to keep an eye of the festivities." he stated.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief as Mitchel laughed faintly.

"Good idea, Officer! We always have to ensure the safety of the citizens to keep this sort of thing alive, so your participation is most welcome!" Mitchel cried as he gave a shaky thumbs up of aproval.

Satisfied with his short interrogation, Officer Harris tipped his policeman's hat before moving on.

"I'm glad we were able to discuss this, citizens. Just be careful with the fire and everything will be alright." he told them. "Well then, I'm off on patrol, fair citizens!"

And with that, he was off. Once again, Mitchel and Mary gave each other awkward glances.

"Man, that was a close call!" Mitchel cried with an anxious breath.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. I thought Officer Harris was going to book you for a misunderstanding!"

Mitchel then gazed at the sky curiously. "But you know... that guy was looking at you like he reeeaaaaaaaaallly wanted you..." he said in a somewhat disturbed tone.

"I hope not. For an officer of the law, that man's creepy!" Mary exclaimed.

After that rather peculiar encounter with Officer Harris, many other villagers walked by the Library and accepted fliers curiously as Mitch and Mary decided to stuck to a more relaxed, quiet method of soliciting by simply waving at people and smiling. In the end, every single passerby accepted the fliers, even if they chose not to read the explanation on the sot.

Finally, the fateful night arrived. The Bonfire had a rather impressive turnout as Villagers flocked from both sides, much to Mary's deep-seeded regret A huge fire was already set up in the Middle of Rose Square, with volume after volume of Dark Magic Tomes stacked and ready to be scorched in order to preserve the world's safety.

The first to show great enthusiasm towards the secret world-saving venture is Karen, brimming with energy usually exhausted when Wine is somehow involved.

"Hey, Mary! This is just awesome! I didn't know you had it in you! Personally, I would think it would take a demented alternate reality to see you host and event like this, or at least some twisted Reality Show, but I'm actually alive and breathing to see Mary hold a book burning! And for FREE nonetheless!" she grinned.

"Actually, I never had it in me…" Mary gulped.

Mitchel then raised his hand with a shamed look on his face. "This was something I had to convince her into…" he confessed.

Karen's expression immediately changed from bright and childish to eerily smug.

"I see…" she said with a chuckle. "So the two of you arranged a special deal, huh? Maybe it was---"

"NO!" Mitchel and Mary shouted in unison with reddened faces.

Karen gave a hearty laugh.

"The two of you look kinda adorable that way." She said with her grin intact.

A slightly agitated Mitchel then marched right in front of Karen.

"Oh, come on! You've known me since childhood, Karen! You know I'm not into that kind of thing!" he reprimanded.

Karen then shot out her hand and starting putting out fingers like she was counting.

"Let's see… You like chickens, strawberries, fire, combining kick boxing and Muay Thai to create the ultimate martial art, Chai Tea… and yet, despite how much you've grown since coming here as a boy, you STILL don't like the thought of doing that sort of thing?"

The young lady in the purple vest then clicked her tongue.

"You know, you really disappoint me sometimes, Mitch. You can be quite the oddball, but you have yet to really push the envelope…" she said in disapproval.

"HEY! That comment was uncalled for in the beginning!" Mitchel cried in slight embarrassment.

Karen laughed again. "I was just kidding! I respect a fellow "purist"."

Mitchel sighed as Mary stared in surprise.

"Wait a minute. You mean she's still---"

"Yes, yes. I think Karen's twisted mind is surprised I don't pursue the more… "desirable" things in life with as much vigor as I do with my other interest. Even this girl has her morals, I suppose." Mitchel explained.

"You better believe it!" Karen proudly proclaimed.

She then turned her attention towards the book stacks.

"So, what kind of books are we burning, anyway? Is it those passionate "smut" novels, or are we going against some political statement?"

Mitchel shrugged. "We're…uh…. Just burning old books too worn by time and mistreatment to be legiable." He lied.

"Oh. Well that's a shame for Mary, I guess. At least they still have some use, huh?" Karen lamented.

Mary nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I had some fun messing with you like that, but now I wanna peace of the action! Thanks for setting this up, guys! This whole thing sounds like a blast!" she exclaimed before rushing towards the books.

After Karen's outburst of enthusiasm, Stu and May came along. Although May looked quite confused by the festivities, Stu had a mischevious grin on his face.

"Yay, book burning!" Stu exclaimed. "Books are boring, anyway! Why do we have them around, anyway?"

Unfortunatley, that comment made Mary cringe.

"Ah, Stu.. maybe you should chill out with the mirth, a little…" Mitchel replied nervously.

"Huh? I thought we were doing this to show how stupid books are." Stu argued.

Poor Mary was on the verge of curling into a ball and crying sad librarian tears.

"Stu! Stop it!" May exclaimed.

The little boy with the bowl cut simply groaned back, as May turned to Mitchel.

"So, uh… Mitchel. Why ARE we holding this book bonfire, anyway?" she asked innocently.

Mitchel glared at the two children with a grim expression; however, his solemn frown slowly transformed with an amused grin.

"Can you two keep a secret?" he said playfully.

Both children nodded in unison.

"Well, you see… the truth is…"

Mitchel then lowered his head closer to the children.

"We're on a special world-saving mission. You see, the books we're burning are evil." He whispered.

Both May and Stu gasped upon hearing this.

"HA! I KNEW BOOKS WERE EVIL!" Stu exclaimed, which caused a reaction of stares around them.

"N-No! Just these books! There's… something bad in these books that just shouldn't be read. Therefore, we have to destroy them before it has a chance to be abused by bad people." He explained.

May and Stu looked amazed.

"Wow. This whole bonfire sounds really important." May stated.

Stu nodded. "Yeah! Everyone always laughs at me because they think things like that don't exist, but I'm glad I've always known the truth! But anyway, good riddance to books! I'm glad we get to do something like this for a change."

With that said, Mary could not help but be brought to tears. A sympathetic Mitchel was about to go over and comfort the tortured soul, but not without leaving one last hint of advice.

"But remember. You can't say a word of this to anyone else, got it?" he requested.

"Got it!" both of them cried out before approaching the festivities.

"It's not lilke they'd believe me if I said something, anyway." Stu huffed.

The young boy then felt a blunt pain in his right arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he cried out angrily.

"I told you to stop it! Now you just made Big Sis Mary cry!" she pouted.

Stu glanced back at the crying girl.

"I did? Oh…" he said remorsefully.

The two children then slowly approached a saddened Mary and a comforting Mitchel, which quickly caught the older pair's attention.

Stu then stepped forward shakily and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry I said all those mean things about books! Even though I don't understand why you like them so much!" he cried.

Mitchel and Mary glared at him in shock.

"STU!" May exclaimed.

Mary wiped a single tear and faced him with a grateful smile.

"No. It's okay. His apology was sincere, so I'll be happy to accept." She said before gently stroking Stu's head.

"T-thank you!" Stu cried before running off towards the fire again.

May breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he was able to apologize to you like that, Big Sis Mary. I think I may actually like him more." She said with a smile before cheerfully following after.

Mitchel and Mary chuckled.

"Those two never cease to amaze me." Mitchel remarked.

"Honestly. Stu and Mary are always adorable together." Mary agreed.

After a few more attendants passed by, Elli and Doctor Tim Holiday arrived on the scene.

"Hello, Mitchel and Mary. I'm here to watch out for my little Brother, Stu. He looked very enthusiastic about this whole book burning for some reason." Elli said

"And I'm here to watch over the festivities, just in case some one gets themselves burnt." Tim explained seriously.

"Glad you can make it, guys. I'm thankful to see a Doctor and Nurse look out the citizenry around here, especially when those people are my best buds, Tim and Elli." Mitchel answered back.

"It's a pleasure to see you two." Mary said politely.

"I'm just glad to see our local Librarian has such a close friend with the new farmer." Elli beamed. "You two always look so happy together."

Mary blushed slightly, while Mitchel remained un-phased.

"Y-yes… he's always been good to me…" she replied quietly.

Tim then gazed at the bonfire curiously.

"You know… at first, hearing about something like a "book burning" sounded completely like some crazy scheme that Mitchel would come up with, but after hearing that our local librarian is directly involved as well, I immediately felt there was more to this." Tim confessed.

"So, what purpose does this serve, anyway?"

Mary quivered hesitantly. "Ah, uhhm…. I'm sorry, but it's a little… complicated." She managed to answered.

The Doctor looked at Mary dubiously. "Complicated?"

Mary nodded quietly.

"Well, yeah. Of course it's complicated. It's a rather difficult sacrifice for her, but we both reached an agreement about this whole thing." Mitchel assured his Doctor friend.

"Besides, the whole town has been rather cold lately, and I think this is good excuse to warm up. The air conditioning is practically minimal around here, so this grand old fire should be of great help to all of us!" Mitchel exclaimed.

"Mitchel does have a point. Quite a bit of the town seem to be showing a few cold symptoms, and it's quite a concern considering it's early for cold season." Elli pointed out.

The Doctor stroked his chin for a minute. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Mitchel, Mary; I don't know what it is you're trying to accomplish here, but I'm glad you've given the thought of Mineral Town's health into consideration. I applaud your efforts." He said.

"Hey, there's nothing better than doing a good friend a favor, right?" Mitchel asked.

"Right." Tim replied with satisfaction.

"I suppose we better get going, now. I'm concerned just how far Stu might go with this." Elli sighed.

"That young man certainly has a penchant for causing trouble." Tim agreed.

"Thanks for coming then! I hope you can enjoy yourselves, at least! Maybe try and think of it as a romantic fire instead or something!" Mitchel cried while waving at his two friends.

And with that, the medical couple silently walked away with redness in their cheeks.

After that encounter, Mitchel felt a slight tug at his arm. He immedatley turned to Mary.

"Yes? What is it?" Mitchel asked.

"I… I want to thank you… for trying to keep everyone safe… and cheering them up… even if it means convincing me into destroying those books." She said shakiliy.

Mitchel shook his head. "Nah. You're the one who should be giving yourself a pat on the back. We're practically destroying your passion here, and yet you found the courage to help solicit this thing. I was worried on the off-chance you'll let the evil books consume your soul or something because you love books that much, but here you are, fighting that very urge!" he grinned.

"Really?" Mary asked shakily.

"Really." Mitchel confirmed.

The young librarian then threw herself at the bewildered farmer.

"This has just been so hard for me! Even if they're a world threat… even if they COULD desetroy other books… they're still books themselves! Even if they can help summon Dark Magic, part of me still thinks that they're not really evil…" she proclaimed while crying.

Mitchel was just too shocked for words to say anything. He always had a soft spot for the librarian, and this embrace just wasn't helping him get over his inner bashfulness.

For a brief minute, a happy Ann skipped past the happy couple. Before she reached the fire, however, the raven-haired farmer and the spunky red-head exchanged resentful glances as if Mary was transparent. Thankfully, this didn't last so long, as Ann went on her merry way to join the others.

Following not far behind, however, was a jovial Mayor Thomas who noticed this affectionate exchanged quite easily.

"Oho! If it isn't our new farmer and the librarian girl!" The Mayor grinned. "Could it be that our young man has finally found himself a girl?"

Mary quickly turned around and looked at the Mayor with a tomato-red face, while Mitchel looked at him with tired eyes.

"Do you always have to assume I'm this aspiring pimp whenever I'm around the ladies?" Mitchel groaned. "First you thought I was trying to charm Elli, and then you nearly pissed me off when you joined the "Ann groupies."

"I have to say, you do seem to hit it off with the young women of this town quite smoothly. Except for Ann, of course. She seems to have issues with you." Mayor Thomas stated.

"I'm just trying to be friendly…" Mitchel stated with irritation in his voice.

Mary nodded vigorously. "I can't really imagine him being a ladies' man, either. He's just… really nice." She said.

Mayor Theodore grinned. "Well, at least I'm right about the ladies liking you. Consider this something that works in your favor as you search for a potential bride." He said. "But I'm really glad you're holding this bonfire. I really have nothing against books, but if it's an excuse to bring the community together, then I'm all for it!"

Mitchel chuckled lightly. "Sure. Thanks Mayor Thomas.

"Thank you very much." Mary chimed in.

Mayor Thomas tipped his hat to Mitchel and Mary. "No, thank you for your cleaver ideas. You two certainly have the knack for helping out our community." He stated before joining the others.

"You gotta admit, despite being a goofy little man, our Mayor sure knows how to make an impressionable exit." Mitchel confessed.

Mary giggled upon hearing this.

While everyone was enjoying their special bonfire day, A seedy-eyed Merchant watched from afar as he held in his hand one of the books meant to for the occasion.

"Hmm… ancient fabric covering… runic letters, and an ominous aura surrounding it. Those brats aren't burning away trash! They' stumbled upon valuable Dark Magic Tomes, and they're trying to get rid of them! How dare they try to destroy such magnificent merchandising!" Won cried with a mixture of passion and scorn. The Black Market and various other associations would be BILLIONS for this kind of discovery! And all those fools are burning away my profits!" he exclaimed.

He then gently stroked the remaining copy he held in his hand. It was the dangerous tome that read "Eshrigerkal".

"But I suppose this isn't a total loss. With this tome being the remaining source of Dark Magic alone, its value will increase hundredfold! I'm certain this will MORE than make up for my loss!" he crowed triumphantly.

With this victory in hand, Won was about to walk into his shop and store the Dark tome for safekeeping, until the dangerous collection of spells was wrested from his grip. The merchant gasped in horror as he clasped emptiness. He turned to see the culprit of his theft, and ended up laying his eyes on the cold gaze of certain raven-haired chicken lover. Won tried his hardest to take back his precious source of income, however, Mitchel skillfully tossed the dark tome right into the roaring fire that was so far away.

"You should could consider getting a life…" Mitchel coolly suggested.

"NO! MY MONEY!"

The desperate Merchant was not about to be bested so easily. In delirium, he ran headlong into the fire to snatch the burning book. Everyone gasped in surprise as they say the merchant's clothes quickly burn, but instead of quivering in horror, they all gave him a round of applause. Even Doctor Tim Holiday, who would normally be appalled to see such cruel behavior, joined in with the rest of the crowd. Eventually, Officer Harris had to intervene and drag a charred Won out before he was incinerated.

All this time, Mary still struggled with the book burning. Despite Mitchel's best efforts to cheer her up, the poor Librarian still had so much to overcome. She was about to leave the remaining event when she came across another unusual book. This time, the books cover was steeped in white and yellow colors, and radiated with a warm presence. The curious Mary carefully picked up this new book and read the ornate lettering on the cover.

"Hmmm… "Aura"… this one looks promising." She said to herself in a pleased tone before engrossing herself in yet another one of her precious books.

_Author's Notes: Wow…. That took much longer than I thought… and being distracted didn't help. Well, at least I got this one out of the way. Haha! YAY, FIRE EMBLEM REFFERENCES! Without such a wonderful Tactical RPG, I wouldn't have had the perfect excuse to force Mary to hold a Book Burning! She looked really pleased to find that Light Tome, though..._

_I would just like to take this time and say… Erk, Karla, and Raven rule! I don't care if my jargon confuses the Harvest-holics of this community! I shout this out with pride!_

_:coughs: ahem. Anyway, thank you guys for wanting to look at this final instalment of Farmer Mitchel's Saga, so far. Maybe he'll make a random return to spite Ann one day. Or maybe he'll be romantic with Popuri… or maybe he'll even do his friendship thing with Mary once more. Whatever it may be it in the future, it's over for now. I thank all of you who supported, read, and reviewing "The Differences Between Love and Hatred" (despite a few misunderstandings), and keep on doing whatever it is you do best! I'm tired right now… and apparently, there's stuff right now I HAVE to read! (NOOOOO! FORCED READING IS EVIL!)_

_Good day everybody. I'm thanking Rhainwen for random inspiriation once again! (maybe she'll provide it to me once more... some day...)_


End file.
